Our Sins
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Era un pequeño secreto que ambos compartian y nadie jamás iba sospechar... que alguna noche el agua y el fuego pudieran mezclarse, porque el destino así lo quizó o simplemente se dejaron llevar. Zutara.


Avatar terminó después de casi 3 años de transmisión dejándome un buen recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo pude lograr ver el final de esta gran serie; un final merecido como los estudios Nickelodeons pudieron lucirse… ¿Quién creería que una caricatura/anime estadounidense pudiera tener tanto impacto? Nadie lo sabía, pero a mí me encantó esta serie desde el primer capitulo que vi cuando Aang había salido de aquella prisión de hielo.

.

No lo niego, me encantó la pareja de Zuko/Katara a lo largo de los episodios, no detesto a Aang aunque tampoco me gusta el Kataang, pero les doy mis respetos a los autores o personas que les guste este género, creo que cada quien con su vida. Aunque debo aceptar ((y no nieguen)) la relación de Katara y Zuko se fortaleció demasiado en los últimos episodios ((¡Wa! Solté el grito cuando Azula intentó atacar a Katara y Zuko la rescató :3)) en fin, vi más Zutara que Kataang, además, bueno, ya se acabó la serie y según esto "Katara y Aang" quedaron juntos. Bien por ellos, bien por la gente que esperaba esta pareja. Aunque me quede intrigada en varios aspectos debido al final: ¿Y la madre de Zuko? Bueno, tengo aún muchas dudas pero la verdad al ver el final, la inspiración llegó como un _boom_ hacia mí.

.

Bueno, supongo que ya he escrito mucho antes de comenzar el Fic, la verdad es que tenía MUCHO tiempo de no escribir algo, así que estoy en temporadas de oxidación xD Este One-shot es dedicado a mi siempre favorita pareja Zuko/Katara ((Lo siento, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza)) Tomara tiempo en el episodio cuando van al teatro =D! Así que si hay escenas subiditas, ni modo, no ando en mis 5 sentidos xDDD ¡Comencemos!

.

* * *

**Ours Sins**

**.**

El niño refunfuñó una vez más cruzándose de brazos algo indignado, se encogió de hombros y trató de contener un suspiro bien merecido. Trató de concentrase mejor en la extraña obra ante sus ojos y no prestar atención a la persona que estaba casi a su lado. _Casi_… si no fuera por aquel chico de la Nación del Fuego que obstruía su paso y su asiento. Mierda, que tonto había sido al no haber sido ágil en sentarse primero que él… ¿Es que Zuko no lo notaba? Estaba casi asesinándolo con la mirada para que se apartara de _su_ asiento, _su_ lugar y estar a lado de _su_ Katara. Bueno, quizás aquello era más que posesivo pero al haber besado al menos los labios de esa hermosa ninfa la hacía parte de él, ¿no?

.

_Oh_, quién lo creería, el pequeño Avatar estaba en una lucha mental sobre sus sentimientos ante Katara o la posibilidad de morir de un ataque al corazón ante esa horrible obra de teatro.

.

¡Por todos los antiguos Avatares, el protagonista era una chica! Aunque no se veía nada mal, pero por favor… ¿Katara se veía así de obesa y vulgar que esa actriz? ¿No se suponía que Zuko tenía la cicatriz de otro lado? ¡Y qué acerca de Toph, era un hombre! Bueno, quizás la diferencia entre el interprete de Sokka y el original no era mucha que digamos, pero vaya, era un asco todo eso. Nadie de su equipo disfrutaba esa obra, tal vez Sokka porque… vaya, Sokka era… ¿Sokka? En fin, era un asco y punto.

.

Así que cuando por fin anunciaron el final de la obra, literalmente el equipo Avatar salió volando de ese sitio. Suspiró al fin el pequeño Aang para poder concentrarse en sus pensamientos y salir a la terraza un poco para así tomar algo de aire. Se había escapado de sus amigos para mantenerse relajado y pensar sobre el futuro incierto que se avecinaba como amenaza constante: la batalla contra el Señor del Fuego. Y aún así, no estaba seguro de poder controlar en su mayoría todo el poder de los 4 elementos, independientemente que el Avatar Roku hubiera comentado que todas sus habilidades estaban dentro suyo como recuerdo del linaje de los Avatares.

.

Pero estaba confundido e indeciso, siempre intranquilo y pensando el por qué y cuándo de las cosas, aún cuando trataba de mantenerse animado ante sus amigos. Pero siempre, ahí estaba, Katara tranquilizándolo con esos bellos ojos azules y esa expresión serena. Y cuando logró verla bajo la luz de aquella hermosa Luna, no llegó a imaginar que aquella muchachita lograra irradiar tanta belleza con su simple presencia.

.

—Aang…— había susurrado ella al verlo.

.

¿En qué momento había tomado tanto valor para besarla? Posar sus labios sobre los suyos lentamente para después sentir que ella lo apartaba torpemente.

.

—Estoy confundida, lo siento Aang.

.

¿Había sido un rechazo? ¿Por qué ella no aceptaba sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso el beso anterior de la última vez no había sido nada? Pero lo que el pequeño Aang no entendía, es que Katara era una jovencita aún, y como ningún hombre comprende a las mujeres, éstas pueden cambiar de opinión de un minuto a otro; jamás las contradigas si ellas dicen que el cielo es verde cuando sabes que es azul. Pero a oídos sordos y falta de conocimiento, el pequeño sintió un vacío enorme al ver como ella con su mirada retomaba la palabra _perdón_ antes de marcharse. Y se quedó solo, viendo la Luna con impaciencia antes de suspirar profundamente. Ahora tenía otro problema más en sus hombros: el amor de Katara.

.

Y es que ni los antiguos Avatares podrían ayudarle en problemas amorosos como esos, debía ser él quien tomara las riendas y su decisión personal, pero no entendía… Aang, no lo entendía de verdad.

.

Cuando había decidido regresar con su grupo de amigos, ellos se encontraban casi a las afueras del teatro esperándolo. Claro, cada quien en sus pensamientos excepto Sokka que se alababa así mismo comentando que le había dado clases particulares al actor que le interpretaba, y de paso darle algunos tips y diálogos personales. Suki había retenido una risita en lo bajo apoyándose más cerca de él y sentir su mano sobre su cintura. La noche aún era joven y podían hacer más cosas juntos, ¿por qué no aprovechar este pequeño tiempo libre que tenían? No sería mala idea, además, las paces entre todos parecían estar geniales… ¿no? Al menos Katara no le tenía resentimiento alguno al Zuko que todos conocían, hace días habían hecho las paces al buscar al responsable de la muerte de la madre de la chica.

.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó Sokka, más bien dicho, había casi gritado sobre el oído de la pobre Suki —¡Me muero de hambre! Esa obra fenomenal me dejó el estómago vacío.

.

—Sokka, acabas de comer… ¡Comimos antes de venir a este sitio! —le regañó Katara colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera y mirándole con reproche —¿Cómo es posible que comas tanto?

.

—Soy un hombre Katara, es más, soy el hombre todo el equipo… ¿no?

.

Hubo un silencio general.

.

—Está bien, está bien… También está Zuko y Aang.—y ante esto abrazó a sus dos amigos, uno en cada brazo casi asfixiándolos.

.

—Sí, muy conmovedor…—pronunció Zuko quitándole su brazo del cuello antes de quedarse sin aire, Aang hizo lo mismo antes de que Sokka volviera abrazar a Suki.

.

—De igual forma, debemos tomar un descanso. Nuestro campamento no está muy lejos, igual, paseemos por la ciudad.

.

—¡Oh, claro! Vayamos a la ciudad donde hay más gente de la Nación del Fuego que cabello en la cabeza Aang. —se mofó Toph.

.

—¡Hey!

.

—Era broma cabeza de rodilla. —sonrió burlesca la maestra de Tierra Control.

.

—¡Está decidido: iremos a la ciudad! —y nadie pudo detenerlo, porque así era Sokka; tan frenético y estúpido como para gritar a los cuatro vientos que irían a tomar un descanso y salir corriendo –_junto con la pobre Suki_- en dirección del dichoso sitio.

.

Nadie comentó nada más mientras trataban de darle alcance a Sokka y Suki, minutos después de haber casi corrido por toda la pequeña ciudad y sentir que les salían ampollas en los pies –_a Toph no le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba muy bien acostumbrada_- así que su larga excursión llegó a su fin cuando llegaron a un extraño local pero con buena pinta. Alzaron sus vistas para leer el cartel, al parecer, era una especie de Casa de Té/Bar. Pensaron que no habría problemas, así que caminaron hasta la entrada donde un guardia de aspecto imponente y musculatura exagerada les esperaba.

.

Aquellos ojos ámbares y vestimenta rojiza les hizo saber que el guardia era de la Nación del Fuego. Y como todo mundo sabía: nunca provoques alguien que domine Fuego Control, no te gustaría terminar quemado o en sus peores momentos, calcinado. Igual, pasarían como si nada hubiera sucedido y como clientes comunes y corrientes que deseaban pasar a la Casa de Té para relajarse un poco. El guardia había dirigido su mirada cuando Sokka y Suki habían pasado, después fue Zuko, Katara, por último Toph y Aang antes de que una lanza les impidiera el paso.

.

—Ustedes no.

.

Los demás integrantes del equipo de giraron cuando Toph y Aang tenían ante si, una lanza que les impedía seguir al vestíbulo de la Casa de Té. Pensando que podrían ser atacados, la primera en colocarse en posición de ataque fue Katara, hasta que Sokka colocó una mano sobre su hombro antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no podemos pasar? —comentó Aang echando un leve vistazo ante la lanza que tenía enfrente, después al guardia y de nuevo a la lanza.

.

—Son demasiado pequeños para poder pasar.

.

—¡Oh vamos, no tanto! —interrumpió Sokka tratando de tomar la palabra, pero otra lanza salió para amenazándolo —Ok, ok… no digo nada.

.

—Ustedes aún son niños para poder pasar a la Casa de Té, deben ser o al menos, un par de años más grandes. Los niños no son permitidos aquí. —y con esa voz fría y grave, les dio su última advertencia.

.

—Bueno, mejor será ir a otro lugar, no sería justo entrar sin Toph y Aang. —comentó Katara dando indicios de salir del vestíbulo.

.

—No, así está bien Katara. —y todos dirigieron una mirada hasta Aang —No deben preocuparse por nosotros, ustedes pueden divertirse, además…—miró al guardia —necesito entrenar y Toph me puede ayudar en practicar más… ¿no es cierto Toph?

.

—Yo tengo sueño, quiero largarme de aquí.

.

—Pero Aang, porque mejor no…-

.

—¡Descuida Katara, sigan ustedes! Toph y yo regresaremos, que ella se duerma y seguiré mi entrenamiento. —y así como lo dijo, el pequeño Avatar se giró y se marchó junto con la niña ciega.

.

Se quedaron extrañados, era cierto: quedaba poco para que el cometa llegara y el Señor del Fuego quisiera aprovechar aquello para extender su dominio. En cierta parte eran razonables las palabras del niño, sin mencionar, que la entrada estaba prohibida para ambos. Aunque se sintieron un poco mal porque ellos no pudieran entrar, si Aang quería entrenar y Toph dormir un poco, no había problema… ¿cierto? Así que soltando un suspiro y girándose para seguir, Katara entró a la Casa de Té junto con los demás, no sin antes ver vagamente por donde el Avatar se había ido.

.

Una vez entrando, ella se mordió un poco su labio inferior con preocupación… ¿Y sí algo les sucedía en el camino? ¿Y si no llegaban al campamento? Miles de malas posibilidades y ataques sorpresas en el camino surcaron por su mente, llenándola de dudas y nervios. Pero cuando el sonido de las risas del establecimiento y el olor a comida con té, le hizo reaccionar un poco.

.

El lugar no estaba nada mal, de hecho, daba a conocer un sitio más hogareño que los demás. Notó al fondo cómo Sokka ya les indicaba con una mano una mesa en dónde sentarse, Suki ya había tomado asiento al igual que Zuko a regañadientes. Con pasos sigilosos se encaminó hasta la mesa, la más apartada del lugar, al momento de sentarse a lado del Príncipe.

.

Sokka ya hojeaba con rapidez el menú del sitio al igual que Suki. Zuko se encontraba más que ausente mirando por la ventana del sitio, observando las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad; como ningún alma merodeaba en aquellos instantes. Katara se contuvo, meneó algo su cabeza mientras tomaba el menú entre sus manos y notaba qué bueno había. Una camarera del sitio llegó con mirada dulce y algo nerviosa les sonrió, no era común ver a extranjeros como ellos en esos sitios.

.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos… ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —colocó con cuidado sus manos en la pequeña libretita en espera del pedido.

.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¡Denme dos raciones de costillas y dos jarras llenas de Té Fuerte! —gritó Sokka, ante esto último Zuko alzó un poco la ceja extrañado y Suki reprimió una sonrisa.

.

—¿Algo más?

.

—A mi sólo denme un plato de cabeza de patotortuga. —sonrió Suki dejando el menú en la mesa.

.

—¿Ustedes? —comentó la mesera mientras Zuko negaba dando a entender que no pediría nada, aún sin saber qué pedir –_porque realmente no tenía hambre_- Katara igualmente se negó a comer algo. Por los Dioses, hace un par de horas habían comido y aún seguía con la barriga a medio reventar, estaba segura que no podría más.

.

La joven chica se retiró del sitio con el pedido y los menús en la mano.

.

—¡Bah! Son unos aguafiestas, ni siquiera comerán nada. —les reprimió Sokka— No me vayan a pedir nada de mis dos costillas cuando las traigan porque no les daré.

.

—Descuida, no pensamos hacerlo.

.

—Sokka eres un puerco, nosotros a comparación tuya somos más normales y comemos racionalmente. Ya comimos antes de venir, te lo dije. —bufó Katara acomodando un poco su cabello, agitó su mano cerca de su cuello dándose algo de aire. No lo había notado pero el ambiente era muy caluroso ahí.

.

Quizás pasaron algunos minutos más, Katara no lo notó, pero cuando la mesera llegó con las órdenes en manos, los ojos de Sokka casi salieron saltones de su rostro al ver tales platillos. Con un ligero gracias, Suki tomó su plato para comenzar a comer decentemente –_no como Sokka que devoraba todo a su paso…_- ambas jarras de Té Fuerte fueron colocadas en la mesa, mientras la mesera les comentaba el pago de la cena. Sokka depositó el dinero necesario y siguió comiendo.

.

—¿Piensas tomarte todo eso? —preguntó por lo bajo Zuko, despegando por fin su vista de la ventana.

.

—No realmente. —comentó Sokka señalando ambas jarras— Una es para Suki y para mí, la otra es para Katara y tú… aunque bueno, dudó mucho que ella lo soporté. —sonrió pícaramente mientras su hermana alzaba un poco la ceja distraída.

.

—¿Perdón? ¿Crees que no puedo tomar un poco de té? Por favor Sokka, ya estás delirando.

.

—No es cualquier té, es _Té Fuerte,_ Katara. —comentó Sokka llevándose otro mordisco de la costilla a su boca.

.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

.

—Pruébalo y verás… pero yo te aseguro que no podrás. Es una ocasión especial, debemos celebrar con Té Fuerte.

.

—Yo no pienso que sea buena idea. —comentó hastiado Zuko cruzándose algo de brazos, Sokka frunció el ceño sirviéndose en un vaso algo de Té Fuerte— ¿Y desde cuándo tomas Té Fuerte?

.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —Zuko le miró de mala forma— De acuerdo, lo he probado un par de ocasiones… No me digas que no eres tan hombre como para probarlo y te dé miedo quedar ebrio.

.

—No, no me da miedo. De hecho, cuando trabaja con mi tío haciendo té, la gente iba a comprar seguido. Más de una ocasión tomé algo de Té Fuerte y no me afecta. —gruñó Zuko notando que Sokka ya había devorado rápidamente su comida en un instante. Un eructo salió de su boca mientras Katara giraba sus ojos hastiada y se recargaba ligeramente en su asiento.

.

—Muy bien, si tan hombre es como te dices ser… ¿por qué no nos retamos? Veamos cuánto Té Fuerte puedes tomar sin caer mareado en la mesa.

.

—Estás idiota, no me rebajaré hasta eso.

.

Sokka soltó una carcajada mientras que Suki y Katara le miraban.

.

—Anda, te apuesto lo que quieras. Es más, lavaré tu ropa y te pagaré una comida. —Zuko le miró de mala gana— Está bien, haré lo que quieras y te lavaré la ropa por una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Si yo ganó, serás tú el que lo haga.

.

—No acepto una apuesta tan estúpida como esa, ¡por favor! Como si estuviera dispuesto a que toques mis ropas, eres tan idiota que las echarías a perder.

.

—Muy bien Zuko, no lo hagas ya todos sabemos que tan gallina eres. —y lo logró.

.

Sokka logró tocar el punto débil del príncipe del Fuego: su orgullo.

.

—¡¿Qué?

.

Levantándose furioso y apretando sus puños, Zuko oprimió sus dientes para encarar al chico de la Tribu del Agua.

.

—Siéntate principito, no vayas armar un escándalo innecesario aquí. —se mofó Sokka al momento de ver como Zuko tomaba asiento y respiraba con dificultad— ¡Qué va! Hagamos esto como los hombres: veamos quién resiste más… ¿príncipe? Enséñame que tan buena es la Nación del Fuego tomando Té Fuerte.

.

—Lavarás mi ropa por una semana. —comentó Zuko antes de tomar un vaso y servirse Té Fuerte— Katara, cuenta como venzo a tu hermano.

.

—¡En tus sueños! —gritó Sokka dando el primer sorbo seguido de Zuko.

.

—Hombres…

.

Y así comenzó la noche y la batalla en ver quién tomaba más Té Fuerte. Katara notaba la velocidad en que se los tomaban, de vez en cuando Sokka se quejaba del sabor pero seguía con su competencia de tomar más y más, por su parte, Zuko inmune ante las grandes cantidades de té, seguía en su labor de ganarle al chico de la Tribu del Agua a como de lugar. Competencia estúpida sin duda alguna. Cuando ambas jarras de té habían sido literalmente devoradas por ambos, gritando a los cuatro vientos y con voz ebria, Sokka exigió otras dos jarras más de aquel líquido embriagante y exótico. Las pagó y retomaron su competencia en seguir tomando como diera lugar.

.

El sonido del líquido caer en el vaso y pasar por su garganta era lo único que podían notar, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que ambos se encontraban haciendo esa competencia estúpida y sin sentido. Algo preocupada, Suki notaba el temblor de las manos de Sokka, cómo intentaba en vano seguir el ritmo del príncipe que le llevaba un buen par de vasos adelantados. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos vasos de Té Fuerte había probado, pero cuando alzó el vaso a la altura de su boca sintió un leve cosquilleo en su garganta y una sensación abrumadora recorrerle; dejó sin más el vaso en la mesa antes de mirar el rostro de Suki. Aquel que poco a poco comenzó a distorsionarse y las luces del establecimiento hacían juego en su visión.

.

—¿Sokka? —preguntó Suki notando que se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás el chico.

.

—Que linda mañana…— y no comentó nada más antes de que su cabeza se estampará en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Katara dio un ligero respingo al ver el golpe de su hermano y como sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza.

.

—¡Sokka! —gritó ella levantándose un poco de su asiento, pero Suki negó con la cabeza que no pasaba nada malo.

.

—Descuida, ya ha caído, creo que no soportó más. —sonrió a medias Suki tratando de mover a Sokka para que despertará de su sueño— Zuko ganó… En fin, será mejor que me lleve a Sokka de aquí.

.

—Yo te ayudó. —comentó Katara.

.

—¡No, no…! Me lo llevaré yo, ustedes quédense aquí. Creo que alguien tendrá que llevárselo a él. —señaló con disimulo a Zuko que mantenía algo entrecerrados sus ojos debido a tanto líquido en su estómago y cuerpo— No tardes demasiado.

.

Y así como comentó eso, colocó el brazo de Sokka alrededor de su cuello y con su brazo envolvió su cadera ayudándolo a pararse. Se tambaleó un poco ante el peso del chico, es que tenía huesos fuertes y pesados, pero no por nada era una guerrera Kyoshi y un chico ebrio no le sería difícil. Se lo llevó a cuestas y casi arrastrando sus pies el pesado cuerpo del moreno para salir del lugar, rezó en llegar con bien al campamento que no estaba tan lejos.

.

Así Suki los dejó: una Katara algo confundida y un Zuko semi-ebrio en la mesa.

.

Y se sintió estúpida a decir verdad la joven morena en esa situación. Miró con desinterés cómo una media jarra de Té Fuerte había sobrado y Zuko suspiraba un poco, sus mejillas estaban de un leve color carmesí debido aquel líquido y mantenía ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Haciendo gesto de servirse otro vaso de Té Fuerte, Katara reprimió aquel acto con el ceño fruncido e impidiendo que él tomara más de aquel embriagador líquido del demonio.

.

—Es suficiente Zuko, debemos de irnos. Mira cómo quedó el tonto de Sokka.

.

—Estoy bien…—susurró haciéndola a un lado y dando un sorbo más del Té Fuerte. ¡Qué idiota! ¿No se daba cuenta de la gran cantidad de aquel líquido que había bebido? Era embriagador, algo que dejaba que tus cinco sentidos no estuvieran del todo bien…

.

—¡Zuko! ¡Ya déjalo! —le regañó.

.

Pero él no le hizo caso y tomó otro vaso de aquel líquido. Era extraño, jamás creyó imaginar lograr entablar conversación alguna con él, aún más, encontrase en un Té/Bar viendo cómo se emborrachaba sin cuidado. Hace tiempo atrás aquella simple idea le hubiera causado escalofríos o temor, compartir a solas tiempo con el violento y desterrado príncipe de la Nación del Fuego; aquel que había jurado y cruzado por suelo y tierra en busca del Avatar, para recuperar aquel honor lastimado y ser reconocido en su Nación.

.

La vida podría ser irónica de un momento a otro y dar un giro cuando menos te lo esperas… Así fue su caso, cuando se resistió en golpear la cara de Zuko en esos momentos al notar el exceso y agresividad en que tomaba aquel té. Aunque una curiosidad morbosa cruzó por su mente, ¿qué tal sabía?... ¿Realmente era muy fuerte como para dejar a Sokka en la inconciencia de la ebriedad? Negó con su cabeza, no, _no_ debía hacerlo. Nunca había tomado alguna bebida embriagante y no debía hacerlo ahora, además alguien tenía que ayudar aquel príncipe llegar al campamento, y dos personas ebrias no serían para nada de buena ayuda. Se mordió un poco el labio nuevamente, apartando esos pensamientos mientras retomaba su postura, pero cuando un vaso apareció ante su rostro, miró sorprendida aquel acto por parte de Zuko.

.

—¿Qué? —murmuró extrañada.

.

—Bebé, no has tomado nada. —comentó el chico alzándole el vaso, ella frunció más el ceño.

.

—No y estás borracho, vamos, tenemos que irnos Zuko.—y haciendo amago de retirase del lugar y llevárselo arrastras si era necesario, el chico colocó una mano en su brazo impidiendo que se fuera— ¿Qué demonios?... Zuko suéltame si no quieres que ese té se encuentre congelado en tu rostro en los próximos cinco segundos.

.

—Deja eso ya Katara, eres muy amargada. —aquel comentario provocó que ella soltara un bufido molesta y estuviera a punto de reclamarle. Pero al notar como soltaba una carcajada, le dejó aquello más que perpleja y extrañada. Parpadeó un par de veces viendo como se reía tal loco.

.

—¿Zuko? —vale, al parecer ya había perdido sus cinco sentidos, y antes de que pudiera articular reclamo alguno o preguntar otra cosa, un vaso se estampó en su boca.

.

Sintió como él hacía fuerza para que el líquido entrara en su boca, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, abrió sus labios y degustó aquel té abrasador por su paladar sin querer. Era una sensación extraña y exquisita, el placer, el sabor… el sentir el recorrido de aquel líquido por su garganta haciendo cosquillas a su paso. El vaso quedo vacío y Zuko se retiró con cuidado, escuchó un leve sonido de la garganta de Katara. Miró a la morena, había entrecerrado sus ojos de forma amenazante, y el príncipe sospechó que estaría enojada por forzarla a beber. Antes de que algún ataque de tipo agua le azotará, notó que Katara sonreía de lado un poco…

.

Extrañado, el príncipe parpadeó un par de veces y la morena tiró una carcajada.

.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que supiera tan bien. —comentó ella mirándole con extrañeza— De igual forma Zuko, no cambia el hecho que tenemos que irnos.

.

—¿Y desperdiciar la mitad de la jarra de Té Fuerte? Al menos déjame terminarla. —Katara rodó los ojos— En realidad… quería saber cuánto resisten las mueres de la Tribu Agua ante una bebida como está. —y señaló la jarra mientras se acomodaba en su asiento gloriosamente.

.

—Zuko…

.

—Vamos Katara, deja de ser amargada.

.

Aquello la mosqueó de cierta forma, de acuerdo, a veces lo admitía: tenía una mentalidad algo madura. Quizás por eso los demás pensaban que estaba amargada, pero es que Katara miraba las cosas de diferente forma que ellos. Frunció el ceño mirando arriba a abajo al chico de cabello azabache, gruñó un poco al ver su sonrisa arrogante… esa maldita sonrisa que hacía burla hacia su persona. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción que le daba a entender que tenía miedo de tomar Té Fuerte. Entonces lo comprendió: era igual que Zuko, igual de orgullosa y testaruda. Tanto así, que se sentó en su lugar mejor y tomó la jarra, un vaso y se sirvió ese maldito té.

.

—Entonces no eres tan cobarde como pensaba. —sonrió una vez más Zuko mirándole.

.

—Cállate y observa.

.

Así dio un profundo trago de un sólo sorbo, cuando terminó dejó salir un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa a Zuko. Después de todo, las mujeres de la Tribu Agua eran orgullosas y no dejaban que un reto se les quedara atrás. Zuko tomó ahora la jarra sirviéndose otro vaso y otro para la morena, así ambos comenzaron la rutina de tomar sin saber por qué exactamente.

.

Por inercia o por acto estúpido, tomaban, se reían y se servían. Dicho ritual se repitió un par de veces hasta que la jarra quedó vacía. Algunos mechones del cabello de la morena estaban esparcidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque el estado del príncipe tampoco estaba en tan buenas condiciones que digamos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respirar forzado hicieron entender a Katara que estaba en su punto más ebrio… ¡Por los antiguos Avatares! rezaba por que ella no estuviera igual de ebria que él y que fuera capaz de recordar el camino hasta el campamento.

.

Miró sus manos, las agitó y abrió su palma una y otra vez, se contó los dedos… muy bien, veía 10 dedos y no doble. Era una buena señal, eso significaba que no estaba del todo ebria… Se levantó de su asiento y agitó el cuerpo de Zuko, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa hace algunos minutos. A regañadientes lo agitó nuevamente mientras él murmuraba incoherencias entre sus sueños…

.

—Maldito príncipe borracho…

.

Se pasó un brazo de él sobre sus hombros ayudándole a levantarse en su trayecto, Zuko entre abrió sus ojos despertando ante eso.

.

—¿A dónde vamos? —al menos podía hablar coherentemente.

.

—Al campamento…—le contestó Katara caminado con él por el local, la gente ya se había ido en su mayoría, sólo quedaban los borrachos de todos los días y las camareras que limpiaban algunas mesas o el establecimiento.

.

Nadie les dijo nada o les molestó, los dejaron que salieran del lugar y no les importó ver a una chica morena ayudando a un ex príncipe borracho por el bar. Una vez que salieron, el frío de la noche azotó los hombros casi desnudos de Katara, inconcientemente se recargó en el cuerpo del ebrio, pero agitó su cabeza en negación, no estaba tan borracha como para invadir su espacio personal o hacer una estupidez. Tenía que buscar el camino del campamento y llegar con bien antes que anocheciera más.

.

La luna estaba en su punto casi más alto, era tarde… sí, y la ciudad lucía mucho más vacía que antes, entrecerró sus ojos caminado con lentitud y mirando si algún sospechoso no les seguía. Zuko se rió como un idiota y Katara le ignoró… sería un largo viaje sin duda alguna.

.

* * *

Al fin, después de unos largos minutos que casi le parecieron horas a Katara, logró divisar el campamento… Había tenido que pararse al menos unas dos veces ya que Zuko al parecer no colaboraba mucho que digamos en caminar, así que con pesar, en todo el trayecto Katara tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras. Le dolía el hombro donde el príncipe depositaba su peso, además del raspón que se había dado en la rodilla hace un par de metros muy atrás.

.

Katara se encontraba entre ahorcar o no a Zuko o atribuir su falta de cordura al caminar debido al exceso de ebriedad, aunque pensaba que ya no estaba tan ebrio después de la caída que había sufrido con él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordarlo, cuando el muy idiota de Zuko _–Katara enfatizó __idiota__ en su mente_- había tropezado al parecer con sus mismos pies causando que la morena cayera de rodillas, primero sufriendo un raspón y después de eso, sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo en aquel campo de tierra. Se había asustado al principio pensando que quizás el chico se había desmayado o algo así, pero cuando sintió que se removía sobre su cuerpo de forma nada… digamos, inocente… había soltado un gruñido tan fuerte y jalado el cabello del joven que lo obligó a que se levantara del sitio y apartara la mano de su cadera.

.

Había sido un momento demasiado bochornoso que decidió que no tocaría aquel tema nunca más, y seguramente después de que Zuko recuperará su conciencia de la ebriedad, tampoco querría hacerlo. En fin, eran cosas que pasaban supuso.

.

—Vamos Zuko, sólo un poco más…—murmuró la chica al sentir que él comenzaba a cabecear dando indicios que terminaría dormido.

.

Pensando que aquello sería un gran problema intentó acelerar el paso y observó a su alrededor si por cosa divina del destino se encontraba a Suki, pero obviamente el campamento lucia tan vacío que pensó que todos estaban dormidos. Era tarde, quizás Aang había terminado su entrenamiento y Suki estaría en su séptimo sueño al igual que los demás.

.

Sacudió su cabeza y escuchó que Zuko murmuraba algo, poco a poco Katara se alivió al abrir la pequeña cortina de la tienda del príncipe mientras se introducía ahí mismo. Dejó caer bruscamente el cuerpo del chico sobre el colchón improvisado que él mismo había hecho con una buena cantidad de sábanas, por lo cual, Zuko no sintió tan fuerte su caída.

.

—Todo esto tengo que pasar por ustedes. —murmuró molesta la morena mientras jalaba los brazos del chico, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se removía entre sueños.

.

Suspiró algo nostálgica… no debía culpar a Zuko, simplemente estaba ebrio y no se daba cuenta de su alrededor. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia abajo mientras sin importarle comenzó a retirarle las largas e incómodas botas al chico, al menos para que pudiera dormir mejor y no incómodo. Había escuchado que después que alguien tenía una borrachera enorme, al día siguiente se sentía como si una manada de bisontes voladores hubieran pasado por encima. Así que medio rió por lo bajo, mañana despertarían con un terrible dolor de cabeza ambos chicos.

.

—Buenas noches Zuko. —dijo con voz bajita mientras se levantaba de ahí mismo dispuesta a irse a dormir de una maldita vez. Pero no lo había notado, que su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, que sus piernas fallaron con su peso y cayó a golpe seco en el suelo.

.

Dejó salir un quejido echándoles la culpa a todos los hombres por ser unos desconsiderados borrachos buenos para nada… Miró de soslayo a Zuko que parecía haberse despertado por el ruido de su caída, ya que mantenía sus ojos abiertos mirándola analíticamente.

.

—Oh, te desperté, lo siento. —se sintió estúpida pensando que Zuko se reiría de ella al verla en esa situación, aunque rápidamente recordó o mas bien notó que su falda estaba casi a la altura de su muslo, que soltó un gritito y la bajo de inmediato para no enseñar nada indebido.

.

Le dio la espalda a Zuko avergonzada pensando la escena que acababa de montar y decidió largarse como diera lugar de ahí, sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás suyo. Aún Zuko se mantenía observándola en silencio, acostado con ese enigmático brillo en sus ojos ámbares como el oro…

.

—"_De verdad está borracho, seguro piensa que sueña_." —pensó Katara removiéndose de su sitio incomoda y haciendo ademanes de levantarse ahora mismo.

.

Sintió un esfuerzo en sus piernas en querer levantarse de ese lugar… Vaya, seamos sinceros, la pobre chica aún si podía con su peso por lo cual le fue eterno el momento en que había movido sus músculos y levantado un poco. No obstante, la situación pasó tan lento ante sus ojos que apenas y sintió cuando cayó nuevamente debido a un jalón de su falda.

.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente topándose con la mirada de Zuko tan profunda que se perdió en aquellos ojos. Atónita sintió como sostenía su cintura con fuerza con uno de sus brazos, impidiendo que se moviera ahora en adelante. Fue en ese momento como si todo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor ante la situación.

.

No, esto era irreal, no debía… no….

.

—¡Zuko! —gruñó visiblemente molesta haciendo ademán de quitárselo de encima cuando su cerebro había captado que no era normal eso. Pero el chico tenía tanta fuerza que sintió que se lastimaría la cadera si se movía tanto— ¡Suéltame Zuko!

.

No le respondió, y sin saber porqué, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego depositó su cabeza entre sus pechos… Una alerta enorme y colores rojos taparon la visión de la morena, iba a matarlo… de verdad… ¡Iba hacerlo! Apretó tan fuerte sus puños que sintió que sangraría en cualquier momento, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y sentía la respiración pausada de Zuko en sus pechos de forma despreocupada.

.

Invadía su espacio personal.

.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

.

.

**Demasiado**

.

Dispuesta estaba en gritarle cual maldición saliera de su boca santa cuando escuchó otra vez la respiración pausada de Zuko. Se detuvo en su intento de jalarle con tanta fuerza sus cabellos que le miró… se había quedado dormido profundamente. Lo supo cuando escuchó la forma leve en que roncaba y colocaba su cabeza entre sus pechos como si una almohada se tratase.

.

Se quedó totalmente quieta incapaz de mover al chico de cabello azabache de su sitio. Seguramente en otra situación hubiera sido capaz de congelar al joven sin pensarlo o incluso en el pasado, imaginarse esta escena hubiera provocado la nausea en su garganta casi al colapso del vomito. Por extraño que pareciera, su corazón latió con fuerza y se sonrojó aún más si era posible… en vano intentó moverse nuevamente de aquella situación pero se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que Zuko estaba como una sanguijuela a su cuerpo.

.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules con lentitud cayendo en los efectos del cansancio, escuchó aún el sonido de la respiración de Zuko y recordó sobre la obra sin saber por qué. Miró borroso el interior de la tienda del príncipe y se tiró a los brazos de Morfeo sin importarle nada más que dormir en aquellos instantes. Sí, sólo necesitaba dormir… eso y nada más.

…

..

.

Habían pasado quizás unos buenos y largos minutos desde que ambos habían quedado profundamente dormidos, cuando entre sueños Katara soltó una risita al sentir un cosquilleo. Soñaba que estaba en su tribu montando unas foca-pingüinos mientras retaba a Aang y a todos a unas carreras, en su sueño Sokka había caído a mitad del camino y rodaba por la colina de nieve. Katara iba en la delantera ganándole a Suki, Toph, Aang incluso Zuko estaba montado en una foca-pingüino en aquella ocasión. Cuando Katara vio la meta notó que Appa les esperaba y cuando había ganado, el bisonte volador había lambido su rostro como forma de recompensa por haberlos vencido.

.

Lambía su rostro de forma feliz y Katara replicó un "_Sí Appa, he ganado... ¡No más por favor_!" pero entre risas sentía que el bisonte seguía lambiéndola provocándole cosquillas… La verdad es que siempre había sido cosquilluda en esa parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en el cuello donde sabía de ante mano que era una de sus partes más sensibles.

.

Pero el cosquilleo seguía y la sensación que algo recorría su cuello seguía latente, que sin saberlo, el sueño empezó a verse tan borroso hasta que volvió a la realidad abriendo sus ojos de golpe. Sintió algo en su cuello nuevamente y giró su rostro antes que algo húmedo se sintiera cerca de su clavícula…

.

¡Un momento!

.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y se quedó helada. Zuko estaba encima suyo en casi la misma posición que antes, y Katara recordó que se había quedado dormida hace unos minutos ahí, y ahora mismo, Zuko mantenía su rostro escondido entre su cuello moreno de suave piel. No se necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse que Zuko era el responsable de aquella caricia en su cuello y que su lengua pasaba por esos sitios causándole una sensación extraña. Sintió que él se removía de su posición inclinando su cabeza de una forma mejor para seguir su labor.

.

La morena de ojos azules estaba en otro mundo, su mente trató de maquilar lo que sucedía: ella, Zuko, acostados, él cubriendo su cuello con su boca de forma lenta y pausada… Cuando sintió que el príncipe casi con descaro pegaba más su cuerpo con el suyo y pasaba la lengua por la mitad de su cuello, Katara sintió una ola de emociones extrañas causándole lo que nunca imaginó: un suspiro de anhelo.

.

Había sido tan lento, tan suave… que Zuko dio otra probada más queriendo escuchar aquel sonido por parte de Katara. Pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y con la fuerza que sacó de quién sabe dónde, logró empujar a Zuko lejos de su cuerpo.

.

—¡Zuko! ¡Basta!

.

El chico abrió sus ojos antes de dirigirle una mirada de fastidio a la morena, quien colocaba una mano en su cuello y le miraba acusadoramente. Seguía sonrojada pero al ver esos ojos y aquel ceño fruncido no significaba nada bueno.

.

—¡Estás borracho! — como si acabara de decir que el cielo es azul, Katara giró su rostro en su vergüenza murmurando cosas como "_Esto no debe pasar, esto no debe pasar, esto no debe pasar..."_

.

Repitiéndose mentalmente que el chico estaba tan ebrio que no media las cosas que hacía, Katara se movió de su sitio con la intención de salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba sonrojada y no quería admitirlo, sintió _un no sé qué_ con tan sólo imaginar estar ahí con Zuko en esas condiciones. Podía atacarlo sí… si él se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo, pero por otra parte estaba insegura de la reacción de un príncipe ebrio, en su defecto, podría provocar una pelea ahí mismo que despertaría los demás… ¿y qué diría entonces? Todos sospecharían de ella, de un joven ebrio en su tienda con una chica a tales horas de la noche…

.

No. Movió otra vez su cabeza, estaba paranoica y lo mejor era huir, sí, eso. Giró su rostro para decirle algo a Zuko, quizás regañarlo antes de partir cuando se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia atrás quedando casi acostaba. Ahí estaba, el príncipe intimidándola con su presencia mientras tenía la intención de colocarse encima suyo. Nuevamente ambos se miraron notando el brillo de los ojos de cada uno, Zuko había posicionado su cuerpo sobre el de la morena sin llegar a dejar todo el peso sobre ella, al contrario, colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Katara mirándola sin decir nada. Por su parte, las defensas de autoprotección de la ninfa del agua se desplomaron por completo.

.

Jamás había estado en una situación como esa en su vida, sin contar, que pocas veces se había visto tan cerca de un chico de esa forma. Por su mente pasó el rostro de Jet e inevitablemente un amargo recuerdo le invadió. Se sintió débil y vulnerable, como la niña pequeña que dependía de Sokka cuando se sentía triste hace bastantes años… No lo entendía, ella no era así, siempre era razonable y evitaba ese tipo de situaciones aún más enfrente de alguien, simplemente por una simple razón: odiaba llorar.

.

No lloró esa vez, sin embargo, sintió un sollozo silencioso en su pecho y como su cuerpo temblaba con lentitud. Eran indicios de que cualquier pensamiento o movimiento en falso podría provocar el salir de sus lágrimas.

.

Pero sus lágrimas jamás cayeron y su sollozo cesó cuando sintió que Zuko colocaba su frente junto con la suya. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones se juntaron en unos segundos que Katara contó como eternos. No entendía, toda esa situación la abrumaba y seguía con la idea que Zuko estaba ebrio, porque no había explicación alguna del por qué de la actitud de él.

.

Eran como azúcar y sal.

.

Noche y Día

.

Agua y Fuego

.

Era hilarante pensar que podían estar juntos y la situación se iba de sus manos… ¿Zuko sería capaz de aprovechar su estado para hacer _algo_ con ella? ¡No! No podía pasar, era… era… Katara cerró sus ojos con fuerza al momento que sintió que la cercanía de sus cuerpos se había hecho tan estrecha, que la ropa de ambos se sentía como una segunda piel.

.

—Zuko, esto no está bien…—murmuró Katara entreabriendo sus ojos, el chico separó su frente a la de ella y sin quererlo, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la morena haciendo que ella soltará un quejido— ¡Hey! ¡Pesas, apártate!

.

Pero él no se movió y Katara sentía que el aire se le iría si el chico no se movía, no obstante, logró al menos moverse unos centímetros bajo él logrando al menos así que su cuerpo no le calara tanto y no le cortara la respiración. Se quedaron así por unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, en sus pensamientos, Katara sentía un océano turbulento que se movía al compás del viento una y otra vez. Su mente era un lío y no sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo, qué hacer.

.

Se dio por vencida, no podía luchar contra el ebrio de Zuko y al parecer no quería quitarse encima suyo por más que ella se moviera como una lombriz bajo su cuerpo. Pasando al menos unos minutos, Katara sintió que el chico se levantaba de su cuerpo –_y dando un gracias mentalmente_- ella dio un suspiro tan grande para recuperar su respiración normal. Zuko se sentó al igual que ella mientras se sacudía la cabeza con una mano, como si algo le molestara debido a la expresión de su rostro.

.

—¿Qué hora es…?—preguntó con voz pastosa como si acabara de despertar de un sueño largo. Algo indignada, la morena se colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera y le giró la cara.

.

—¡Es tarde, pero estás tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabes que estás despierto! —el chico le miró por unos momentos, aún así, no paso por desapercibido las mejillas teñidas de rojo de Katara.

.

De repente, el príncipe abrió sus ojos sorprendido como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Carraspeó por lo bajo y se rascó la cabeza pero en ningún momento dejó de mantener contacto con ella, ya que al parecer, Katara había girado el rostro para enfrentarlo con su mejor cara de enojada. Se mantuvieron mirándose unos instantes sin que la morena relajara esa expresión de enojo y sin que él le observara seriamente. Todo lo que acaba de ocurrir… ¿qué había sido? Era evidente que Zuko había caído en la cuenta de sus actos y ahora, al igual que ella, no sabía qué decir.

.

Fue uno de los silencios más incómodos para ambos, hasta que el príncipe decidió aclararse la garganta y hablar.

.

—Katara…

.

—No me mencionaremos esto a nadie. —ella le interrumpió antes que Zuko echara todo un sermón sobre lo ocurrido— Tú y yo nunca estuvimos aquí, te traje consciente de la Casa del Té por si preguntan.

.

—Bueno, aparte de eso…-

.

—¡Y nada pasó! —gritó ella no dejando que terminara su frase el príncipe haciendo que se callara de golpe. Katara se sintió tan molesta que se sonrojó de nuevo de indignación… pero Zuko no se quedo atrás y frunció el ceño, ¿quién era ella para gritarle? Ni siquiera soportaba que Azula le gritara de ese modo.

.

—Ya lo sé, no soy idiota para que me digas lo que debo hacer o no. —le retó mirándole de forma amenazante, Katara le devolvió el gesto dándose cuenta que no había signos de ebriedad en su palabras.

.

—Claro, el chico que no se pone ebrio con el Té Fuerte. —se mofó la morena_. Oh, cuidado_, estaba entrando en terreno peligroso— Dime Zuko, ¿dónde quedo tu orgullo? ¿Hundido en una jarra de té? — no entendía por qué le aguijoneaba de esa forma, pero sentía la necedad al menos de desquitarse con él después de haberle hecho pasar uno de los momentos más bochornos de su vida. Katara estaba hecha un mar turbulento que intentaba atacar un creciente incendio devastador.

.

Y Zuko alzó la ceja gruñendo ante su comentario.

.

—Eres igual que todos Zuko, te dejaste manipular por el alcohol. Créeme, sólo porque estabas tan ebrio no te congele el rostro porque a comparación tuya respeto cuando una persona no está en sus cinco sentidos.

.

—Katara…

.

—Ah, pero si el _príncipe_ vuelve a tocarme, Zuko te lo digo: no me contendré. No quiero que esto se repita ni que le comentes a nadie, ¿quieres? Sabes, es vergonzoso lo que pase, encima tuve que soportar minutos casi cargándote desde la Casa de Té mientras que tú, príncipe, te mantenías tan borracho que apenas podías con tu propio peso… ¡Pero en qué estabas pensando! ¡Tomaste la estúpida apuesta con Sokka! Lo único que ganaron fue que pelearon para saber quién fue el más idiota de los dos y por lo visto, ya sabes quién ganó.

.

Lo soltó… dejó salir su frustración vivida en esa noche la chica. Giró su rostro de nuevo y cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo ella hubiera visto la forma amenazante en que Zuko le miraba; aquella que hace tanto tiempo cuando perseguía al Avatar aparecía cada vez que tenía información de él.

.

Apretó sus puños frustrado por las palabras de Katara, recordándolas como un aguijoneo en su cuerpo y la obligó a girarse cuando la tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

.

—¡Pero qué…!

.

—Dime Ka-ta-ra…—susurró agriamente arrastrando cada una de sus silabas de forma fría y amenazante, Katara sintió un escalofrío mientras notaba que él hacía más presión sobre sus hombros— …¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? —la morena no contestó— Sabes, alguien debería callarte esa boca que tienes.

.

Y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella colocando su boca de forma hambrienta en la morena. Por un lado Katara abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir aquello, algo que no se había esperado y que la había dejado petrificada; aquel beso que le obligaba casi abrir su boca sin querer, aquel que hacía que su cuerpo sintiera una descarga de energía por todas partes. Al principio después de reaccionar un poco ante la brusquedad del beso –_y por la forma en que Zuko había mordido su labio inferior_- la chica se había resistido intentando apartarse, sin embargo, Zuko había posesionado una mano entre sus cabellos color chocolate para profundizar el beso y con la otra mano la atrajo hasta su ser. Las manos de Katara quedaron atrapadas entre el pecho del chico y el de ella mientras sentía aquella sensación, casi como obligación, Katara inclinó su rostro al sentir que Zuko intentaba entrar más en su boca.

.

Pero el fuego ganó esta vez y Katara abrió sus ojos aún más cuando sintió la lengua de Zuko junto a la suya. Movía su boca de forma casi hambrienta que Katara sentía sus labios hinchados… hace ya un rato había dejado de hacer esfuerzo para alejarse de él, y en esos momentos había entrecerrado sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella nueva caricia. No, aquel beso no era algo comparado como alguien en su corta vida lo hubiera hecho. No era tierno ni dulce como los de Aang, tampoco espontáneo como el que una vez Jet le dio… era diferente, arrasarte, _ardiente_…

.

Así ambos se encontraron entre una lucha en sus bocas correspondiendo el gesto del otro, Katara inconscientemente acercó aún más su cuerpo al del príncipe. Ambos se olvidaron de sus nombres, de que eran Katara y Zuko; agua y fuego; día y noche; algo que no podía ser mezclado, sin embargo, cuando lo intentabas podrías causar una reacción bastante interesante.

.

Pero como todo ser humano, el aire les falto en algún momento. Así ambos se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas, sin dejar de mirarse, se enfrentaron mutuamente. Inconcientemente la morena se mordió su labio al hacer en cuenta de lo que había pasado... Zuko la había besado y ella le había correspondido, ¿fruto espontáneo? ¿se había dejado llevar así como así? No lo entendía, a pesar de eso, el príncipe le dirigió una mirada enigmática cuando Katara había alzado su mirada de forma avergonzada con aquellos labios hinchados por su culpa.

.

Y no lo resistió, se abalanzó contra ella sin que se lo impidiera tomando posesión de sus labios de esa forma salvaje como él podía hacerlo. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo mientras caían al suelo de forma lenta y placentera. Katara había logrado averiguar el siguiente movimiento de Zuko, por lo cual, rodeó el cuello del chico al sentir que se apoderaba de su boca como si fuera su dueño. Se perdió entre aquella entrega y no supo darle nombre a lo que pasaba, pero no le importa, porque sentía la necesidad de corresponder aquel beso ardiente del chico de la Nación del Fuego.

.

Siguieron en su batalla, casi como si ambos quisieran comerse uno a otro o quizás, ambos habían encontrado una forma de descargar sus frustraciones sobre uno… Fuera lo que fuera, no querían que acabara y deseaban que el juego siguiera. No eran concientes de sus movimientos, ni del tiempo ni de qué o por qué, sólo seguían esa danza de sus bocas sin importarles nada.

.

Pero como si una bola de cristal se rompiera, Katara entró de nuevo en si cuando Zuko había dejado su boca un momento y bajado a su cuello.

.

—Z-zuko…—murmuró sintiendo que él mordía lentamente su delgado cuello, se retorció bajo su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos apenada ante aquella caricia proporcionada— Esto no está bien.

.

—¿Por qué Katara? —preguntó el chico entre besos otra vez alzando su rostro para posesionarse otra vez de la boca de ella.

.

—N-no…no, lo…—él mordió su labio y Katara giró su rostro, estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo —¡Zuko tienes novia!

.

Todo se detuvo y Zuko se alejó de su rostro permitiendo que Katara respirara agitada. La miró tendida en su cama, agitada, sonrojada con su hermoso cabello chocolate esparcido en sus sábanas… Recordó una cabellera oscura, una piel blanca como la nieve y un rostro que no figuraba diversión; Mai. Su novia, su chica, su amor… estaba traicionándola, incluso Katara sin querer recordó a Aang en su mente… ¿Qué habían hecho? Ambos habían tomado un momento de debilidad de uno y del otro para hacer algo que quizás se arrepentirían. Así fue como Katara miró a Zuko… ¿estaría arrepentido? ¿Por qué la había besado? Con esa pregunta y miles más dándole en la cabeza, se dignó a mirarlo fijamente.

.

—Zuko, nosotros…

.

—No me arrepiento. —comentó él como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en aquellos instantes— Y si te bese, fue porque quise.

.

—Pero… qué hay de…

.

—Ella también ha dejado de pensar en mí algunas veces, y sabe cómo hacerlo. —aquello cortó la frase de Katara mientras la imaginación de ella volaba— ¿Y porqué nosotros no deberíamos hacerlo de vez en cuando, Katara? —ella desvió su mirada un poco, sonrojada, teniendo aún la imagen de Aang en su mente.

.

¿Ella…podría dejarse llevar en esos instantes?

.

—Tan sólo por un momento… —y no escuchó nada más que el susurro del chico en su oído antes de sentir un ligero beso en su cuello.

.

Fue ahí cuando Katara olvidó todo por una vez en su vida y se entregó al fuego. Por primera vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo y correspondió el beso de Zuko, aquel que ahora se había convertido de forma pausada y lenta, como un pequeño pacto y secreto entre ambos. Con cuidado, sus bocas se mantuvieron de esa forma, lenta, cariñosa, mientras cada uno disfrutaba del otro sin llegar a nada más. Era el vapor de sus acciones, cuando el fuego y el agua se mezclaban en ese ambiente…

.

Y jamás Katara lo supo, que en todo ese tiempo, Zuko nunca había caído en la embriaguez y desde que habían salido de la casa del Té se había mantenido en sus cinco sentidos… Por que como él había dicho, el Té Fuerte jamás le había causado efecto… ¿de verdad había planeando todo? No lo sabía, simplemente al igual que Katara dejó que todo pasará sin más, y ahora, ambos compartían ese momento inolvidable que había durado en una danza por casi un par de horas.

.

Nadie sabría su secreto, mas que quizás la misma Luna aquella noche.

.

* * *

.

Katara se movió un poco entre sus sueños cuando había sentido un ligero escalofrió en sus hombros, sin saberlo, buscó la fuente de calor más cercana. Pegó su cuerpo junto al que estaba a su lado, más aquello, le hizo abrir sus ojos despacio al percatarse que había alguien más en su cama… No, aclaró su vista al lugar mirando el techo de la tienda de acampar y dándose cuenta que no era la suya. Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Zuko que no había dejado de mirarla.

.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto? —preguntó ella moviéndose un poco, sintiendo que Zuko mantenía una mano en su cintura.

.

—Hace ya un buen par de minutos. —le contestó con naturalidad, notó que de nuevo la chica se sonrojaba y de golpe se sentaba en la cama asustada. Extrañado, el chico se preocupo al ver el rostro asustado de la morena.

.

—¿Q-qué hora…

.

—Son casi las 6 la mañana, Katara… nadie ha despertado aún, si eso te preocupa. —ella abrió su boca para decir algo más pero Zuko se adelantó— Y no, no estaba ebrio y tampoco paso nada malo, aún tenemos _ropa_. —haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra Katara se miró y constató que tenía ropa y que afortunadamente aquello que había pasado horas atrás no había quedado en mayores.

.

Se sintió otro silencio algo incómodo entre ambos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, Katara recordó cada momento de lo sucedido y Zuko contuvo una sonrisa de lado también al hacerlo.

.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó ella al saber por qué el chico de reía y le estrujó con la almohada de él. —Lo que hicimos estuvo mal Zuko, alguien pudo vernos.

.

—¿Besar alguien está en contra de las leyes? —intentó bromear apartando la almohada de su cara notando que Katara se sonrojaba y le mostraba su lengua en un gesto infantil— Sólo fue un beso Katara.

.

—No fue sólo uno…—susurró para ella misma mordiéndose el labio inferior— De igual forma necesito llegar a mi tienda, si para nuestra mala suerte alguien despierta y nos ve aquí…

.

—Sí, sí señorita perfección ya lo sé. —se mofó Zuko mirándole aburrido— Tienes razón, aprovecha que todos están dormidos.

.

Ella asintió despacio antes de dar indicios de levantarse de ahí y salir de la tienda, no sin antes girar su rostro y mirar al chico. Sin saberlo, el momento que hace mucho tiempo cuando ambos estuvieron atrapados en aquella cueva se repitió, la chica colocó una mano sobre aquella cicatriz del príncipe mientras él correspondía su gesto entrecerrando sus ojos.

.

—Sabes Zuko… nunca quise admitirlo, pero aunque quizás la cicatriz para ti signifique algo desagradable, siempre te viste lindo aún con ella. —y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del sitio— Adiós Zuko.

.

Así la morena salió de la tienda de acampar del príncipe para dirigirse a la suya con rapidez, dejando a Zuko con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Bostezando un poco hizo una mueca parecida una sonrisa de satisfacción para echarse a dormir de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en su almohada y sintiendo el olor a jazmines que Katara había impregnado en ella. No estaba arrepentido y lo sabía, que lo que acababa de ocurrir no tenía nombre, aún así lo había vivido y disfrutado, porque ahora mismo se dio cuenta el por qué de esa sensación extraña aquel día de los piratas cuando había capturado a Katara y amenazado con el collar de su madre. Recordó que esa noche no había podido dormir con claridad, pues ese encuentro había dejado marcado algo sobre el que nunca supo descifrar, que a pesar de estar con su obsesión por el Avatar, cada vez que se acercaba o veía a la morena, sentía algo en su estómago. No era precisamente que estuviera enamorado, simplemente era una fijación u obsesión extraña que había crecido en el con largo de los meses sin que él supiera. Que desde ese día siempre había añorado probar los labios de Katara.

…

…

.

—¡Muy buenos días!

.

Ese era el grito de Sokka que acababa de levantarse y se sentaba junto a todos en la fogata esa mañana. Eran alrededor de las 10 a.m, y como todos estaban algo "desvelados" apenas si recibieron gustosos al chico de la Tribu del Agua. Aang dejó su desayuno mirando que Katara y Toph aún no terminaban el suyo y Suki se encontraba dándole de comer a Appa depositándole una buena cantidad de frutas que había encontrado.

.

—¿Qué tal durmieron todos? —preguntó el moreno sentándose y tomando su desayuno, Katara le reprendió diciendo que era un grosero cuando prácticamente le arrebató su pescado asado— Saben… tuve un sueño espectacular sobre la obra de ayer.

.

Katara rodó sus ojos.

.

—Nadie quiere saber eso Sokka.

.

—¿Enserio? ¡Pero fue genial! Mira recuerdo que…

.

—¡Sokka! —y Katara le metió el pescado en la boca para que dejara de hablar y pudieran comer sus desayuno tranquilos, Suki soltó una risita y Aang una carcajada, sin embargo, Zuko simplemente le digirió una mirada cómplice a la morena que captó su mensaje al momento de desviar su mirada nerviosa.

.

—Y…—Toph se levantó de su sitio al momento que terminaba su desayuno y estiraba sus brazos para hacer algo de flexiones— ¿ya son novios Zuko y tú? — todos guardaron silencio mientras veían a la niña ciega sorprendidos y el lugar se volvió en silencio— ¿Qué?

.

—¡NO! —gritaron al hunismo Zuko y Katara mientras Toph hacía una mueca, Aang por su parte se sintió nervioso y desvió su mirada mientras que Suki les observaba analíticamente y Sokka echaba una carcajada.

.

—Toph estás loca, dices cosas sin sentido. Ni en un millón de años estos dos podrían estar juntos. —comentó Sokka para después devorar su pescado— Además Katara es una amargada que dudo que tenga novio dentro de los próximos 20 años.

.

Después de eso Sokka quedó tirado en el suelo debido a un zapato impactado en su rostro. Sonrojada, la morena alegó que Toph estaba loca también y debía estar delirando por decir algo así, Suki ayudó al casi inconsciente Sokka a levantarse del suelo mientras que Zuko giraba ojos fastidiado comentándole a Aang que debían entrenar sus movimientos de Fuego Control, ya que la fecha estaba próxima a venir y aún le faltaban cosas por hacer. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el niño Avatar captó el mensaje y se preparó para su arduo entrenamiento de ese día.

.

A pesar de eso, Toph sonrió por lo bajo moviendo sus dedos de los pies de forma curiosa, porque ella sabía que algo había sucedido. Lo sentía, sus pies nunca le fallaban. Por eso sonrió y se sentó de nuevo compartiendo aquello para sí misma.

.

Aunque no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, la niña ciega entendía que un secreto enorme se escondía entre ambos, que a pesar de no verle los rostros sabía que dentro de sus cuerpos algo revoloteaba casi sin cesar, como un millón de mariposas cuando había mencionado sobre si ya eran novios o no. Era la misma sensación que ella sentía cuando alguien mentía o escondía algo, o guardaba un pequeño y sucio secreto.

.

Y con respecto a Sokka, bueno, él tuvo que lavar la ropa de Zuko por toda una semana.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

¡Wa… al fin termine el capitulo! De verdad estaba oxidada y ya necesitaba terminarlo y desquitar mi frustración de no haber escrito tanto tiempo. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen al menos un review para saber su opinión, gracias a todos los que a pesar de todo este tiempo me han estado enviando reviews y esperándome con la esperanza que actualizara, me siento hasta avergonzada de haber dejado mis Fics de ese modo. No tengo excusa y no gastaré aquí palabras que puedan consolarlos o escribiré excusas del porqué me fui tanto tiempo. Sólo diré que gracias, y bueno para los que me apoyaron y siguen aún mis otros fics de Avatar pues les diré que estoy pensando en continuarles en estos tiempos. Sí, lo sé, "_Entre Dos_" es uno de mis fics favoritos y le puse mucho amor y dedicación en hacerlo y es una lastima que esté ahí abandonado por mi culpa, no sé cuando le continuaré, pero de que lo haré… lo haré… No se preocupen, me tomaré un tiempo primero en editarlo para corregir errores y de nuevo gracias a todos.

Bueno, pues con respecto al fic les diré que ya tenía desde hace meses escrito la mitad de este y hasta hora en la madrugada me dieron las terminarlo xD porque tena que hacerlo, sentí la necesidad (Por si acaso, ya son más de las 2 a.m en este momento xD). No sé cómo me quedó el fic, aún así, me siento satisfecha. No habrá continuación eso sí, porque sé que no sabría qué hacer xD Y pues este fic es algo que quizás hubiera pasado en mi mundo de zutara (kukukukuk lo siento, amo esta pareja :3) No es nada fuerte este fic porque jamás he escrito algo así xD de hecho creo que fue lo más "ardiente" que es escrito (¿) ahaha no lo sé, pero me gusto, y espero que a todos ustedes también. Bien esperemos que me vean más tiempo en esta sección y por favor dejen review, gracias mil gracias infinitamente sorry si tiene muchos problemas ortográficos me muero de sueñoooo kukuku suerte y besos

.

Dejen review si quieren que Zuko/Katara los visite está noche. Recuerden como la abuelita dice: "_Un Review hace un fic feliz_"


End file.
